everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Khentimentiu Almawt
Khentimentiu Anpu Almawt, commonly referred to as only "Khen"' '''is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of ''Imentet, a goddess of the deceased who welcomes the dead to the Duat, the Egyptian Underworld. Khen currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program and, in the destiny conflict, sides with the Roybels, as he loves his destiny, but is a great supporter of the Rebel cause. Character Personality So bullets for now <3 * Khen is very kind and welcoming. He really likes to make people feel comfortable wherever they are, and does everything in his power to make sure everyone's satisfied with everything. He's very hospitable and friendly, and has no trouble with making friends and approaching people he has never seen. * He rarely likes to be the center of attention, and is the type of person who'd rather stay in the background, supporting everyone else. Khen mostly never steals the spotlight, and does whatever he can for others to have it instead. * He's very much of a party boy. You can be sure he will be hosting parties at least twice a week. Khen is not Khen if he's not throwing a party and making sure everyone's having fun. * Khen is very loyal and devoted to the ones he loves, and would never turn his back to his loved ones. He's too much protective of those around him, and will protect everyone with his heart and soul. He would never let anything bad happen to anyone, even if he had to give his life to be sure of it. * Very eager to live, Khen doesn't waste time to do what he wants to do. Despite being immortal, as a death deity who watched his mother welcoming the dead ones to the Underworld, Khen developed some kind of anxiety towards death itself. He kind of wants to live everything he can in the name of those who won't be able to do it. * Additionally, Khen is a hardworking, diligent young boy who is very focused and perfectionist. He takes his future job very seriously, and expects to be as good as his mother, to be a worthy heir of her legacy. Appearance Khentimentiu is a handsome young boy of tall and muscular build. He has light brown skin and long wavy, jet black hair, which he tends to keep in different-styled hairdos. His eyes are a shade of baby blue, and he likes to wear dark, Egyptian-esque makeup. Khen has an Eye of Horus tattoo on his back, and wears outfits that generally show his tattoo. As for his clothing style, Khen likes to stay close to his heritage, and prefers dark-coloured Egyptian-themed outfits. Khen has inherted his mother's power of turning into a kite, and he is a relatively small bird of dark brown feathers. Hobbies and Interests Death-related Subjects As a death deity who takes pride in his job, Khen really likes to study death-related things, from medicinal explanations to stories and narratives. He has gathered a lot of information from the people his mother welcomed to the Duat, and finds all of this very important for when he becomes the official god of the deceased. Culinary & Gastronomy TBA Sparring TBA History TBA Myths How They Go : Main Article: Imentet How does Khentimentiu fit into it? Khen is the elder son of Imentet, and chosen by her to be her heir when she eventually decides to retire. Khen's younger brother, Anubis, will most likely end up having their father's legacy. Viewpoint on Destiny Khen adores his destiny and just can't wait to become a full-fledged god of the deceased. He takes pride in his job and expects to let his mother proud of him. He would most likely side with the Royals, but feels obligued to support the Rebel cause in the name of his friends and family members. Relationships Family Imentet * A mama's boy uwu * They have a wonderful relationship * Imentet is a sweetheart * She'd always take him to help her * They're way too proud of each other Aqen * The cool dad * They didn't spend much time together but Khen loves him very, very much Anubis Almawt * Khen's baby bro * He's just a few hundreds years old * Khen spoils him rotten Iat * Iat used to be Khen's nanny when he was younger and his parents had to work * He grew up having her as a second mother/aunt figure * Khen calls her "ma" * Also uwu [[Mandisa Iatet|'Mandisa Iatet']] * They grew up together * Khen refers to her as a cousin, and won't let people say otherwise * Sort of a sister figure as well Best Friends [[Neteri Hor-Aha|'Neteri Hor-Aha']] * "Why don't you stop breathing" "Why don't YOU stop breathing >:(" * They get along so well * Most of times [[Ebonee Chons|'Ebonee Chons']] * Daughter * Khen is the founder of the Protect Ebonee Chons fan club * Constantly tells her that she is beautiful, important and loved * Khen is actually an extraordinary father figure [[Alessandro Iraklís|'Alessandro Iraklís']] * =D * Friend!! * A very playful, healthy relationship [[Margaret Vasilopoúla|'Margaret Vasilopoúla']] * Also friend!! [[Natasha Moroz|'Natasha Moroz']] * "I hate you" "Do you really tho" * >:( 85% of the time * They love each other nonetheless Friends [[Children of the Nile|'Children of the Nile']] * HE MUST PROTECC [[Tasha Araneus|'Tasha Araneus']] * Spider fren [[Morana Lein|'Morana Lein']] * Goth fren Pet Khalida is Khen's pet jackal, given to him by his mother. Khalida always reminds Khen of home, and they love each other very, very much. He claims that she is, in fact, his daughter as well. Romance [[Neteri Hor-Aha|'Neteri Hor-Aha']] * Totally not in love with Neteri * Their ship name is "Dead Falcon" =D Class Schedule 1st Period: Muse-ic 2nd Period: Mythology 3rd Period: Mythematics 4th Period: Home Echthonics 5th Period: Alchemy 6th Period: Ancient Alphabets Clubs Khen is part of both the Senet and the Falconry clubs. Trivia * Khen's birthday is on January 1st. * "Khentimentiu" is an Egyptian name meaning "mythical god of the dead's destiny", while "Anpu" is a name meaning "god of the dead". "Almawt" is an Arabic word meaning "death". * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Wise's characters